Our Family
by DruggedGoat
Summary: What would happen if new people in town go to fairy tail for help? and what is the limit to this mans power? And what will happen when his son and Nashi start talking? all will be answered in this new Fic


**Author's Note: **HELLO! I know Beta and I have been talking about this for awhile, and I was going to do a completely different story, but because of certain events my direction for the story changed. And I apologize for my LONG disappearance. SO enjoy the long, long, long, long awaited Fic!

**Ages for Characters**

Michael- 38

Natsu- 38

Lucy- 36

Wendy- 34

Takumi- 14

Nashi- 12

Erza- 42

Gray- 38

Juvia- 40

Levi- 35

Gajeel- 40

Rain- 15

Storm- 13

Hail- 8

**Chapter 1 :** I Need Your Help

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or any of its properties**

**I**

**I**

**Michael's POV - 5 Years ago**

**I**

I walked into my home with an arm full of groceries. I turned around to lock the door but i drop the key in the process "Hey Takumi can you come help me please?" I yelled throughout the Apartment

"Yeah sure dad" He yelled as he came running out to the living room. He grabbed a few bags from my right hand and walked them into the kitchen, I bent down and grabbed the key off of the ground and locked the door "So what did you get this time?" He asked looking into the bags I walked into the open concept kitchen

"I got some pasta, soup, hamburgers, chicken, etc." I said grabbing some potato and broccoli soup

"Did you get Ice cream? I asked you if you could get some when you left and you said you would" Takumi asked excitedly looking through the bags. Shit that's what I forgot when leaving the store

"Ah shit Takumi I forgot, I can go get some tomor-" I was cut off when I smelled something burning, the bag Takumi was holding on caught on fire

"LET GO!" I yelled pushing him away and eating the flame quickly. Once the threat was gone I turned around to see what the damage was, he only had a small burn on his hand "Does it hurt son?" I asked frantically

"Yeah a little… Hey dad, why do I catch things on fire? And why can you eat the Flames?" Takumi asked

"You know the answer to that" I said grabbing the Aloe Vera

"All you say is that I'm not old enough yet, or that you can't tell me yet or something. But I don't think you ever will. At least tell me what it is, I mean I am 9 years old dad, I'm basically an adult now" Takumi said proudly, I laughed at his claim

"Really now? Okay well I'll tell you this… You inherited daddy's magic, but not his resistance to said magic, but I don't know why. And I can't start teaching you this magic until I figure out how to fix it" I confessed getting up to put the groceries up "Until then you need to be careful with your temper"

"You're a wizard?! I can't wait to tell my friends!" Takumi said

"No. You can't tell anyone, do you understand me. Not a single soul" I said looking him in the eyes

"Yeah sure" He said rolling his eyes. I grabbed his arm and made him look me dead in the eyes

"No, I need to hear you say I won't tell a soul" I said with a serious tone. He looked scared, but it had to be known

"I-I-I won't tell a s-s-soul sir" Takumi said. I held my stare to make sure he wasn't lying to me. When satisfied I continued putting the groceries away

"You can go play, but stay in sight" I said. Takumi slowly made his way to the living room and sat on the couch. I don't know why he hasn't gained the resistance of flames from my HellFire Dragon Slayer Magic, but I'm hoping there's a way to fix it. If I don't find a way soon I'm gonna have to find someone to help if he's ever to use his magic. There's a place I know of, but that's just because my wife went there. She said there were three other slayer's that had kids. So if I can't find a way to fix this soon I'm gonna have to go there for help. I just hope that if I do that their Ice wizard doesn't find out what I am. I'd have to kill him if he did

"Hey dad wanna watch this with me?" Takumi asked. I reached into my pocket for my wallet. I open it to look at the picture with me, Caroline, and my son. I slide my finger along her dark black hair, it always challenged the night sky to see who was darker. And her bright green eyes

"God I miss you" I said closing my wallet and putting it back in my back pocket

"Dad?" Takumi asked again

"Yeah sure son, I'll be there in a sec" I said as I put the last two items into the fridge. I walk into the living room and throw my arm around my son's shoulders "Alright kiddo what are we watching?"

"The Magic Games Festival" He said

"Oh really? You like this stuff?" I asked

"Oh heck yeah, I mean magic is the coolest thing in the world. When I learn how to use my magic, I'm going to join the Fairy Tail guild and get rich by beating up a bunch of monsters!" He said proudly as he placed his arms on the side of his hips

"You do know that most jobs guilds get aren't monster jobs right?" I asked him. His face went from proud to disappointed

"You mean I won't be able to fight monsters?" He asked. I placed my hand on his head

"Listen Takumi, you can do whatever you want in life. You're just gonna have to work for it okay? Monster jobs are usually the hardest jobs, so you need to be skilled in order to complete them" I said as the commercial was over "Alright watch the tournament" We watched as Fairy took another win for the 18th year in a row

**I**

**Takumi's POV - 3 Months ago**

**I**

"Hey Cole what do you think of my GMG card collection?" I asked my closest friend, even though we weren't really that close

"You ask me every day to tell you what I think of them, I already said you have the best cards here okay Takumi?" Cole said, sounding irritated. Knowing that I decided to leave it at that. I sat in my chair and went over my cards. I grabbed my communication Lacrima and looked online for old legends to read upon. I wouldn't say I'm interested in folklore, but I am fascinated by them

"Alright class, time to start class" Mr. Long announced. I put my CL away and payed attention to him intently, until the last article I saw crept into my mind. The title was "The HellFire Demon" and the last sighting of it was 15 years ago in Fiore, which is the continent that I and dad live. Now I can't get the article out of my head, I want to know more about it. But class is in session. I'll have to wait until passing period… Ah screw it

I secretly pull my CL out and click on the article. It forwards me to a shady site, which usually when reading about this information are the best websites

"_The HellFire Demon" is a man that showed up from time to time all over Fiore for a few years when I first started my job. We would know it was his work because he would leave a burning battlefield with black streaks on the ground, and we could never put out the flames he left, only wait until they died out. He never kills innocents, he goes after dark guilds, but only the really dark ones. Like dark guilds that take assasination contracts. I came in contact with him once, he had dark brown hair with blue eyes, dressed in all black. His eye's glew of the color blue, dark blue, almost darker than the deepest parts of the ocean, but for some reason I thought they were flames if I looked at them too long_

_It was only for a few seconds before he ran off. I learned Magic reader Magic and let me tell you, I went to the most recent Magic games, and not even Wendy Marvel, Gray Fullbuster, or even Erza Scarlet could compare, the only man that came close was Natsu Dragneel, but even then, this man had more power than anything I have ever come across. This is you're friendly Royal Guard Detective, Dave Conwells, Signing out_

Holy shit, so this guy was a damn beast huh?

"Hey teacher can you teach something interesting? My dad said magic is for the weak" Some student said

"Then your dad is stupid if he really thinks that. With the right training a wizard can have the power of 100 men, some even surpassing that power ten fold. I'm guessing your dad serves the army?" Mr. Long asked

"Hey! He's a very strong courageous man!" The kid yelled standing up

"Yo kid, sit down" I said staying seated

"What are you gonna do you little bitch?" He asked, trying to anger me. But my dad and I spend a lot of time to try and make sure I don't get mad

"I'm not going to do anything, I just want to learn, which is what Mr. Long is trying to do. I'm sure he dosen't have time for stupid questions such as yours" I said still looking at the white borad. Mr. Long was never one for new tech

"Wait you're that Vahill kid right?" He asked

"Yes, my name is Takumi Vahill" I said finally looking at the kid. I wonder where he's taking this

"Then you have no fucken say in this matter, your dad fishes for a damn living" He said, earning a laugh from the whole class, aside from Mr. Long

"He makes an honest living" I said trying to keep my composure

"What? With fucking fish? Does anyone even eat fish in this town? I don't think I've ever eaten fish" He said earning another laugh from the class

"The fish he catche's get's shipped to surrounding town's that can't afford to raise cattle, or pigs so shut your damn mouth" I said, I could feel my tempature rise "Fuck calm down" I said to myself

"Why are you getting mad? Because your father is a dead beat?" The prick asked. I stood up from my chair

"What the hell does your dad do huh? He doesn't save people from getting robbed, and he sure as hell doesn't keep the town safe, last time I checked they still haven't found that missing girl, oh wait they did, but it wasn't the damn army, my dad found her while fishing" I pointed out

"Yeah because he was too busy to find the girl no one even knew" That earned a lot of glare's from the class "My dad would kick your dad's ass kid"

"No he wouldn't because my dads a wizard" I blurted out. I slammed my hands over my mouth and sat down before I said anything else

"Yeah right" He said laughing "If that were true then why'd your mom die huh? If he was a wizard, he would have saved her, but no she's dead. How does that feel by the way? I want to know how it feels to not have a mother because their father failed" The little bastard said. I stood up and walked up to him, we're about the same height

"You better watch what you say next" I said feeling really hot. The teacher scrambled to his CL and called the office

"Or what? You gonna hit me? I bet your mom fucken hated you, I mean I never hear you talk about her, not even after her death, in a Magic Vehicle crash no le-" he was cut off from my punch across his face, which sent him to the other side of the room

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled. I ran over to him and grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall with my left arm "Don't you ever talk about my fucking mother again, you hear me!" I could feel my right arm burn because it's so hot. All of a sudden I see a burn mark in the shape of a fist. I look at my right arm… it's engulfed in a dark red and black flames "AGGGH!" I scream grabbing a book and trying to put it out, I can feel it burning my skin. I grab it and try to focus on calming down. I can't get angry, because if I do bad things happen

"He's a Demon" One kid said. The voice sounded familiar. I follow the voice and see Cole in one of the corners of the room with the look of true horror. I heard the door slam open and my dad emerged from the doorway, how did he get here so fast? He tried to do what he normally does and consume the flames, but it didn't work. He looked confused, until he looked closer, these flames don't look the same as the other one's. They have a black hue to them this time, and feel like they're an extension of myself, but my arms starting to char because of the flames

"Takumi you need to calm down, you're going to hurt yourself and many other people if you don't" My father said grabbing both of my shoulders

"But dad he made fun of you and said that you failed to save mother, even though you couldn't do anything about it, and that I didn't care about her" I said remembering what the prick said, only getting angrier, which moved the flames a little higher "AhGG" I screamed in pain

"Takumi you know that's not true, I loved your mother, and your mother loved you… Just… Think about her, and breathe, big slow breaths. Breathe" He said. I remembered my first day at school and mom was there to help me onto the bus

"Yeah okay" I breathed in, and out. Big and slow breaths. Slowly but surely the flames went away, and my arms started to heal. Dad said that I adapted his ability to recover from burns, but not the resistance to them

"Oh thank god" My dad said embracing me

"Get that demon out of here" Mr. Long said. My dad grabbed my hand and we walked out to the parking lot and into his Magic Vehicle

"Listen Takumi, I think we need to find you some help. So once a place opens up in the town that some help is in, we're gonna move there" He said wrapping the magic sucker thing onto his forearm. Ever since I was young, I never saw my dad get affected by this thing

"Where is that?" I asked. Dad never really talked about these kinds of things with me

"Magnolia" He said

**I**

**Michael's POV - Present**

**I**

We finally took the last box out of the moving truck into the house I bought in Magnolia. At 50,000 jewels a month I feel like it's an amazing deal. And only a few minutes away from the reason I moved here. Takumi freaked out when I told him we were moving here. As I placed the last box down I gave the moving guy's a 4,000 jewel tip. The house is actually really good. It's a two bedroom single floor house with a full bath and half bath, as well as an open concept kitchen into the living room. The color of the house is black with a white wooden porch. Really nice looking if I do say so myself, and recently built

"Dad can we go now?!" Takumi asked

"Okay you need to cool your jets alright? But yes we can go" I said locking the door to the house. Takumi threw his fist into the air, giving me a view of his glove covered hands. His condition got worse these last few months. I had no choice but to ask for help. There's a fellow Fire Dragon Slayer here so maybe he had a kid and can help me. We walked there since it wasn't too far. And it's not like you can miss it since it's the size of a royal caste. As we came up to the doors we could hear fighting coming from inside. We were about to walk in when the door busted down with an explosion. I stepped in front of Takumi and saw a man come from the smoke. I grabbed him by the throat and slammed him to the ground, and was about to cook him

"Dad watch out!" I moved out of the way and threw Takumi behind me

"Stay behind me" I said getting into a fighting stance. The man I choke slammed was basically naked and had black hair. While the man that attacked me wore a black T with some jeans and wooden plank shoes

"You attacked my buddy here" The pink haired man said

"Yeah well he almost slammed into me and my son," I said. The pink haired man looked and saw Takumi. He smelled the air. I did the same to get a sense of his magic

"Wait a minute you're a Dragon Slayer" We both said in unison

"Who are you people?" The man asked. I was about to ask him the same question when a little girl with long pink hair came running out with a grin

"Hey daddy, mommy said you're in really big trouble for breaking the doors again" She jumped into the man's arms and he kissed her on the forehead. Wait a minute is that? He has a wizard saint seal attached to his bracelet on his right arm

"Can you go distract mommy for daddy?" He asked ruffling up her hair with his hand, the girl nodded in agreement with a smile. He placed her down and she ran back inside. He looked at me with a smile and walked up to me "So what did you come to the guild for?" The man asked "Also the names Natsu"

"My names Michael, and this is Takumi. I came here because… I need your help. My son he-"

"Keeps catching things on fire and doesn't have a resistance to the fire?" Natsu asked

"Uh, well yeah. How did you know?" I asked

"My daughter used to have that problem. While I can fix the not being resistant to fire part, I can't help ya with the catching things on fire part. To fix that he's gonna need to train" Natsu said

"Thank you so much" I said bowing. It took my son a second to figure out that he needed to bow as well

"Thank you mister legend sir" Takumi said

"Legend?" Natsu asked

"Yeah man! I have your super rare card in the Magic Festival Card Game. As well as Gray's, Happy's, and Lucy's. I don't have Erza's though. I'm only one away from the full Strongest team set" I Sighed at my son's nerd explosion

"Want me to sign your card? Lucy and Gray can sign as well" Natsu said pulling out a pen. Speaking of the man, he got up and walked over. So he's the one I need to be careful about huh

"Yeah sure I don't mind. And god damn man you have a lot of power behind you" Gray said massaging his neck

"I'm sorry for that. I thought you were going to attack us" I said. Takumi brought out his cards (that he always carries with him) for the two to sign

"Wow thanks guys!" Takumi said looking at the signatures

"No problem kiddo. Hey how about you go inside and find the pink haired girl. Tell her I said to play with you while your daddy and I go talk to the guild master alright?" Natsu asked

"Alright" He said running into the guild

"He doesn't call me daddy anymore. He started calling me dad the day he turned eight" I informed as they led me into the guild hall

"Really? How old is he like 15?" Gray asked

"No he's 14, about a week ago actually" I said. We walked passed a bunch of people eating and talking. I could see Takumi talking to a red haired woman and the pink haired girl "How old is your little girl?" I asked Natsu

"12, Her name's Nashi and she still calls me and her mom, mommy and daddy. The day she stops is gonna break my heart, whenever she calls me daddy my heart just sinks ya'know?" Natsu asked

"Yeah I remember that feeling. What about you gray? Do you have any?" I asked. From behind me I could hear Natsu laughing

"Hey gray how many do you have now?" Natsu asked still laughing

"Uh, I have 3 kids. Rain, a 15 year old girl, Storm, a 13 year old boy, and Hail, an 8 year old girl, but only hail calls me daddy" Gray informed me

"Damn, you and your lady have been busy" I said, earning a laugh from Natsu

"Yeah well why do you only have one? You and your lady only want one?" Gray asked. I didn't respond to his question. I don't know if he picked up on that, but the rest of the walk to the guild master's room was quiet. Natsu opened the door and came in with me, but Gray went somewhere else

"Hey Lucy we have a request from a Dragon slayer" Natsu said sitting on the desk

"What? Who him? What do you need hun?" The blonde, brown eyed, and very well gifted in the chest region girl asked

"I need help with my son… He isn't fire resistance and hasn't gained control of his abilities yet… mostly because I haven't trained him yet" I said

"Not even a little bit?" Natsu asked

"No, he can't resist his flames so I can't really teach him anything" I said taking a seat "So can you help me? If I need to do something I'll do it" I said

"You don't need to do anything, but I would like it if you would join the guild" Lucy said with a smile

"What?" I asked shocked. Is it that easy?

"Yeah, well I mean Natsu and Nashi train 3 days a week, and he'll be surrounded by a bunch of other kids. And it wouldn't hurt to have another Dragon Slayer in our ranks. I would also like a reading of your magic power if that's okay with you. Wendy can do that as well as help your son" Lucy said as she grabbed the guild seal and waited for my answer

"I agree to your terms" I said

"What color and where do you want it?" Lucy asked. I thought about it for a second before coming up with a spot

"My right hand, black with a blue outline if possible" I asked. She nodded and dipped the seal in some sort of substance then held out her hand. I gave her my hand and placed the seal onto my hand. A few seconds went by as the seal stained my skin with the magical liquid. She removed it from my hand and the emblem glowed with all its glory "My son is gonna freak when he finds out about this"

"AGGH! FUCK!" I heard Takumi scream

"Takumi!" I quickly flew out of the chair and burned through the doors and jumped down to the first floor. I ran through the crowd to the sense of warmth. When I got to the front I saw my son engulfed in the black and red flames

"Dad! Please help me!" Takumi asked. While I can usually eat his flames, whenever it's this color I can't do it. I think it's because this is technically my flame that he inherited from me. So I can't eat it. I walked up to him and placed my hands on his shoulders

"Calm down, everything is okay alright. Whatever made you mad, we can talk about it okay?" I said. Takumi wouldn't listen, he just couldn't focus "Takumi breath, do what we practiced" I said. Takumi seemed to hear me that time and started breathing. His flame slowly shrunk to nothing. The weird thing is that I couldn't see any burn marks "Are you okay?!" I asked as I searched his body for burns. I felt a tap on my shoulder

"I put a protection spell on him before it could do any major dama- EEP" I stood up and hugged the girl that saved my son's life

"Thank you" I said

"Uhm y-you're welcome-sir" She said awkwardly returning the hug. I released and took a good look at the girl. She was short, like she just barely reaches my chest in height. She has blue hair and a small frame

"You're a Dragon Slayer" I said, before she could answer me I remembered the events from before. I turned around to face Takumi to ask him why he got so mad, that is until

"Storm you idiot!" Nashi yelled punching him in the stomach "He told you to stop, but no, you had to keep pushing him. God your brain really is just a heap of ice"

"Hey Nashi, what did Storm do that made him so mad?" Gray asked

"He asked Takumi about his parents, and then kept asking about his mom, and laughed when Takumi said she was… That she wasn't here anymore" Nashi said. She walked up to Takumi and bowed "I am so very sorry for how he treated you Takumi" I could see a blush on Takumi's face

"No it's okay… I shouldn't have gotten that mad" he said. Lucy came down the steps and walked up to Takumi and I

"Wendy can you help open his hidden ability that makes him resistant to flames?" Lucy asked

"Yes ma'am" The blue haired girl said placing a hand on his forehead "Meh Aucte Wee Barsum" Wendy said. She then stood up and put a thumbs up towards me with a toothy grin

"Thank you Wendy" I said bowing

"Look I'm not much of the formal type, you don't need to do that" She said. I stood upright and just gave her a smile. I wonder how old she is

"Hey Takumi I have a question for you" Lucy said walking up to him. He gave her his full attention "What color and where?"

"Holy shit really? Okay I'll have it on my right hand, and can I have it White?" He asked with a huge smile on his face

"Yes it can. Give me your hand" Lucy asked. Takumi took his gloves off though hesitant at first, and put them in his pockets. He proceeded to give Lucy his hand. She placed the seal onto his hand and when she finished everyone cheered. When they died down lucy turned to Wendy "Hey wendy do you have one of your Lacrima power readers?"

"You mean the one your husband broke 5 years ago?" She asked. Lucy sweat dropped at the memory "Yes I have fixed it, why? You want Michael's power read?" She asked

"Yes, He agreed to it. Oh and Michael use your most powerful move. This lacroma can read the magical power that someone has. Well everyone but my husband. He had so much power it exploded. Alright everyone outside if you want to watch the show" Everyone walked out onto the beach to watch my magical power read. I haven't used it in a while, but they said go all out. Wendy rolled out her magical power reader that they use in the games, but it's smaller

"This thing is way better than the ones that the Magic games use so give it all you got mister" The cute Bluenette said as she got out of range. I took a big deep breath before starting

"Okay here we go" I threw my fist up into the air. The sky grew black and red, the wind grew warm, and the sea no longer moved, almost as if time itself had stopped "HellFire Dragon Demon Slayer Secret Art" the dark clouds began gathering above the magic reader "Blazing Red Sky" I slammed my fist into the ground. A blazing red Beam came from the sky and slammed right onto the Lacroma. I look to see if Takumi is okay, he was standing next to Nashi, both were wide eyed. When the attack finished the lacrima was sparking. The number started going up. 9̵͇̦͂͗̈́9̷̙̮͓̂̽͐9̷͓̬͐͆̕,̷͙̳͖̔̀͊9̶̖̇̉͜9̴͕̬̤̉͠9̵̹̀̾,̴̗̑̽̏ͅ9̷̲̔́9̷̲̳̭̚9̴̰̀̇͘,̷̬͙̣͒̋9̸͉̼͑9̷͙͒9̷͙̜͎͛,̶̛̟̗̭̎H̶͙͇͊͗9̸̤̏̎H̷̪͖̀̊,̸̥̿ ̴̺̠̀U̸͓͛͝j̸̼̫͆̚k̵̘̫̄...It exploded. I quickly ran in front of Takumi and Nashi to block them from the shrapnel. Natsu protects Lucy. I feel like he knew I would make it in time. I could feel the shrapnel puncher my skin. When it was all over Lucy and shrapnel ruined Natsu looked at me. We looked at the rest of the guild and they had a protective shield over them, my guess is that's Wendy's work

"Alright take them to the Infirmary" Wendy said wrapping my arm around her shoulders. I don't need help walking, but I don't want to hurt the girl's feelings. Wendy 'helped' me to the infirmary. I sat down on one of their medical beds "Turn around" I did as she said and turned around. She lifted up my shirt and gasped

"How bad is it?" I asked

"It's pretty bad, but I can get them all out" Wendy said

"I can do it if you don't want to, you seem squeamish around blood" I said sitting up

"What? How can you do that? And I am squeamish around blood" Wendy admitted

"Stand back" I said. She stood back a few feet "Can you stand by the door? That will be far enough, hopfully" I said. She nodded and walked to the doorway, along with Natsu and Lucy. I focused and heated the area around me, so hot that the shrapnel melted, I also used my other ability to make the shrapnel leave my blood stream, and back out of the holes they made. Once I finished I open my eyes to Natsu, Lucy, and the cute Bluenette

"So what the hell is your story, Because we've never met someone also capable of breaking the lacrima by overloading it with magical power. And with what you just did, we know you're a very powerful individual" Lucy asked. Nashi and Takumi cam walking into the room

"Yeah man I want to know. Come over to our house and tell us. Takumi and Nashi can play while we do" Natsu suggested

"Are you okay with that Takumi?" I asked

"Uh yeah sure" Takumi said. Nashi cheered and went into the guild hall. Most likely to grab her things "Hey dad"

"Yes?" I knew what his question would be

"Why are you so strong?" He asked

"I'll tell you one day" I said patting his head. We followed Natsu and Lucy out of the infirmary and into the guild hall

"We also need to grab a few things" Natsu informed

"We'll wait for you by the bar" I said placing my hand on Takumi's shoulder and walked to the bar. We sat down on some tools near the far right side of the bar. A familiar face came to get our orders

"What can I get you two?" Wendy asked. Is she a barmaid?

"You're a barmaid?" I asked

"Yup. I help Mira out ever since she had her son Laux" She said

"What do you want Takumi?" I asked. He looked at Wendy but seemed shy

"Hey there Takumi, My name is Wendy Marvel. Your dad's pretty cool huh? I mean did you see that awesome move? And guess what" Wendy asked

"What?" Takumi seemed interested in her answer

"You'll be able to do that one day" She said poking his nose. Takumi laughed and smiled at her matter of fact tone "Now, do you want anything? Like water or juice?"

"A juice please, with some hot sauce in it" Takumi said

"Huh, same thing Nashi get's. I'll be right back" I mouthed a thank you to her and she smiled. A few seconds went by before she returned

"Here you go Takumi. Now anything for the dad?" Wendy asked

"Yeah, info. What kind of Slayer are you?" I asked. She smirked at the question

"I am a Sky Dragon Slayer. Most of my moves are support, but I have a few attack based attacks. And if I'm correct you were a HellFire Dragon Demon Slayer?" She asked

"yeah I am, I don't have any support moves though" I said. I locked eyes with her ocean blue eyes

"Yo you ready to head to our place to talk?" Natsu asked

"Yeah sure, see you later Wendy. Come on Takumi" I said

"See you later, have a good time, and nice meeting you" She waved with a smile. I and Takumi returned the wave and followed the Dragneel family to there home, to a small house on the outskirts of Magnolia

**I**

**I**

**Author's EndNote: **I apologize that I was gone so long, but I'm back no, however I am going to be moving soon so updates will still be slow, just hopefully not as slow as it took to get this and the Rwby fic up. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed :D

**Beta's EndNote:** welp, we are finally back, sorry it took so long! I was busy with school, and I kept on getting sick over and over again. So, a Fairy Tail fic was originally my idea, but since I can't write to save my life, I decided to give my ideas to the boss here. It ISN'T exactly how I would've liked it, basically not much is how i was thinking, but it is definitely better than what I would've done haha. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed, and happy reading over the summer break!

_**OMAKE: Just a bit more Jewel, please?**_

We finally took the last box out of the moving truck into the house I bought in Magnolia. At 50,000 jewels a month I feel like it's an amazing deal. And only a few minutes away from the reason I moved here. Takumi freaked out when I told him we were moving here. As I placed the last box down I gave the moving guy's a 40 jewel tip

"uh, sir, this isn't even enough to buy a picture, in another world this would be around .40 of a full ...let's call it a dollar..."

"oh...uh...uhm..."

_hands over an extra 3,960 jewel_

"this should be enough then, wouldn't this be around 4,000 of these...Dollars, i think you called them?"

"yes, this is MUCH better!"

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: WHICH 3 FAIRY TAIL ARCS ARE YOUR FAVORITE, AND WHY?**

**Beta**\- Don't say anything about the final series portion of it since Goat hasn't seen a single episode of it yet

**Goat**\- Yeah I've been a little slow at catching up :D ;-;

**Beta**\- I keep on telling him that he needs to catch up on it, but nooooooo he insists on waiting until its dubbed…

**Goat**\- Todd Haberkorn is the only natsu I will watch :P

**Beta**\- i mean yeah, and in general I enjoy dubbed anime more than subbed but thats because of three things: I would like to watch the anime instead of tiny words, I like to listen to the episode im watching if i am doing something like chores or playing games, and i am lazy as all hell

**Goat**\- As Beta (And the readers) Know I am a slow reader and writer, so I can't read the subtitles before they disappear, and I like dubbed most of the time anyways (BTW Beta fixed like four of the words during this conversation XD I would be a lost cause without him)

**Beta**\- Yeah you would be lol! Anyway, goodnight/good day to all you readers, and hope to see you sometime soon in another chapter!

**Goat**\- Yes! I hope you all have a great day or night! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and more will come (Hopefully soon)

**Author's Favorite Arc:**

So my opinion might be unpopular

**1st**: Phantom Lord Arc, Because I love Natsu's rage mode in that arc, and just the whole overall war between two guilds

**2nd**: Tenrou Island Arc, Because that Arc is fucking Awsome, 'nuff said

**3rd**: And in third would be the Eclipse Arc, I love this Arc because it put a lot of time into Natsu and Lucy, like the scene with past Lucy getting killed, both Natsu and Lucy trying to deal with that was gold

**Beta's Favorite Arc: **

For me, it is a tie between three of them:

**1st:** **Nirvana arc**, because Wendy...

**2nd:** **Edolas arc**, because Wendy and Edo-Wendy...

**3rd:** **GMG arc/Eclipse arc**, because overpowered Natsu is cool as all hell...

...i may or may not be a natsu and wendy fanboy, dont judge!...


End file.
